


Blood Stain

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mating, Vampires, cute boyfriends, gay af, haechan is impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: donghyuck as a vampire is a very hungry vampire and mark is the only one who can satisfy his needs.





	Blood Stain

**Author's Note:**

> just blood and the usual ya know, people are requesting a lot of vampire fics, like i have another story after this one thats a vampire fic but its ok cause we love a good vampire fic even though know of my oneshots are actually any good. mark is a bit ooc but he's around 21 or 22 in this so idk.

"mark~ please i'm hungry." donghyuck whined pulling on mark's arm.

mark let himself glance at donghyuck before ignoring him,

"why are you so mean to me, i just became a vampire i need blood." donghyuck tried to guilt mark.

"you just had some my blood yesterday plus there's blood packs in the refrigerator." mark said going back to studying for his history exam.

donghyuck huffed, "they don't taste as good as your blood, though."

the tan boy linked his arms around marks neck from behind nuzzling his nose into the mating bite marks on his neck.

mark closed his eyes leaning back into him.

"so can i have some?" donghyuck asked ruining the moment.

"no." mark said blankly going back to his book.

donghyuck let go of mark pouting, mark watched as donghyuck face planted into the bed in frustration.

"Fine i'll go drink from jeno." donghyuck said with a huff.

mark rolled his eyes, "you're straight out of your mind if you think renjun or jaemin would let you do that, especially now that renjun is a vampire himself."

donghyuck crossed his arms, "then i'll go drink from suho, he at least always listens to my problems, maybe i'll even stay the night in his dorm, donghyuck was already marching towards the front door and opening.

with his vampire speed, mark was behind donghyuck slamming the door closed before he could walk through it, and pushing him up against it.

"why do insist on making me jealous, fine i'll let you drink from me." mark looked down at him eyes flashing silver.

donghyuck had a triumphant smile on his face, eyes flashing silver as well.

mark sat on the edge of the bed as donghyuck crawled into his lap straddling him.

donghyuck was already licking the side of his neck, "wait we should take our shirts-"

"doesn't matter, we can just wash them." donghyuck said impatiently.

mark rolled his eyes at his boyfriends impatience, donghyuck excitedly sunk his fangs into mark's neck.

mark groaned, at the feeling, no matter how many times donghyuck drank from him it would always make him feel good.

donghyuck pull back, blood trickling down his chin, and eyes blood shot like every vampires eyes after they've drank blood.

"i regret turning you into a vampire." mark joked leaning in to drink his blood from donghyuck's lips, donghyuck only chuckled smiling.

mark suddenly flipped donghyuck on to the bed, hovering over him, "if you're done, i believe its my turn."

mark wasted to time in picking his spot on donghyuck's neck licking a couple times to warn his boyfriend before biting down.

it was only a few moments but donghyuck's body was happily buzzing, donghyuck slightly tired.

mark pulled back eyes the same blood shot state as donghyuck.

"there's something about this that's pretty morbid, you know." mark said smirking down at donghyuck.

donghyuck stared up at mark shrugging his shoulders, poking at a damp spot on mark's blue shirt. "don't care, if there is."

mark looked down at the damp spot, it was dark red, a blood stain, "ugh, this gonna be a bitch to get out." mark groaned rolling off donghyuck.

donghyuck sat up smirking, "it was worth it though right?"

mark rolled his eyes, which he found himself doing a lot towards donghyuck, he walked towards the bathroom planning on taking a shower, and he could feel donghyuck's energy behind him, it was silent as they got undressed and took a shower, they had done this more than enough times and the unnecessary small talk was not needed so they stuck to silence.

when they were done and dressed mark went back to his study and donghyuck sat in his lap dozing off, mark felt his heart swelled at the sight of the boy in his lap and he kissed donghyuck's forehead, sighing in content.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS?


End file.
